


Chocolate Chips

by LilacNear



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Brownie as main character, Brownie taking care Master Attendant's children, Character Study, Family, Humor and Crack, MA is married and has two children, Most of the time, Multi, Nanny Brownie, Title might change in the future, Worldbuilding, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacNear/pseuds/LilacNear
Summary: Being a Master Attendant is already stressful enough, having two children is another problem and blessing on its own.Brownie knows that Master Attendant needs help, so he volunteered.





	Chocolate Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the broken grammar and typos, English is not the Author's first language.
> 
> I actually never have any Food Fantasy OC before. This fic was supposedly for worldbuilding and something my own personal fun, but then it grew and suddenly this idea pops up when I rewatch Malcolm in The Middle. I guess it's a nice challenge since I never write any Fandom Original Character before. So enjoy!

Emptiness is the only thing Brownie could feel before he was summoned. 

The only thing he can do is wait as he feels the void and darkness surround him.

It wasn’t the most pleasant feeling, but not bad either. Perhaps because he had feel something worse before. But it was a distance memories of his long life and he wasn’t sure what. Perhaps it was when he gravely injured by Fallen Angels or perhaps it was when he nearly burned himself in the kitchen. Either way, he was glad when prickle of lights surround him and slowly returned his whole being. His senses, his physical body, and the weight of his cannon on his back.

The lights slowly disappeared, revealing the summoning circle on the ground, creamy colored walls decorated with few plants painting and windows showing bright blue sky. In front of him was a young girl with Crab Long Bao at her side. Brownie put one of his hand across his chest.

“Hello, I’m Brownie, thank you for allowing me this opportunity to assist you. I will do my best.” Few birds perched on the opened window, slightly interrupt Brownie’s introduction. Brownie found the peacefulness was quite pleasant.

The girl smiled, she looked at Crab Long Bao who gave her assuring smile. She stepped forward, with a yellow ribbon on her hand. “Brownie, could you please kneel down?” she ask softly, eyes shine with glee.

Brownie wasn’t sure what for, but he knew he can worry about it later. “Of course.” He kneel in front of his new Master Attendant, one knee touch the floor. Even when he kneel the girl was only two inch taller than him.

“I will put this ribbon on you, I hope you don’t mind?”

Again, Brownie wasn’t sure why, but he can ask later, “Not at all, Master Attendant.”

The girl brushed some of his long strands on the opposite side of his hat ornaments, she lightly tied the ribbon around it, making butterfly knot. The small fingers were inexperienced, Brownie can feel she fix the ribbon few times.

“It’s done.” She said to herself, smiling widely.

Briefly, Brownie saw Crab Long Bao was shaking far behind her, holding laugh. Did Brownie look funny with ribbon on the side? Brownie was sure the ribbon wasn’t too big or has bright uncanny color and motives to be eye-catching.

“You can get up now.” Brownie got up, standing in front of her and now he realized at how small and young his new Master Attendant. She almost reaching his chest, cheeks still has baby fats, but the teenage charm start showing, she probably just past her preteen age.

“How should I assist you today Master Attendant? What I can help you with today?”

“Ah, first, please don’t call me Master Attendant.” She said. “Just call me Clay.”

Brownie blinked. “May I know why Master Attendant?”

“CLAY!!!”

Another voice was heard from outside, Brownie almost reached his cannon to protect his new Attendant. A woman with chef outfit barged in, Pudding follow her close behind. The woman examine the room, looking at Brownie and Clay, then she rushed to the embers pool. “Oh My God!” she yelled, probably from seeing the amount of embers used. She looked at Brownie, looks horrified.

“OH MY GOD!!!” her pitch raised.

Clay’s eyes went bright upon seeing the woman, she held one of Brownie’s hand and dragged him towards the woman.

“C’mon Brownie.” Brownie and Clay then stood in front of the woman. Clay pushed Brownie forward a little.

“Happy Birthday Mom!” the smile on Clay’s face didn’t disappear as she ran and hugged the woman. The woman looked down at Brownie and Clay one more time, her horrified look changed to exhaustion as she dropped her shoulders and sigh in defeat.

Brownie is confused, he is not sure what happen, but he stand still, waiting.

Crab Long Bao’s laugh finally break out, echoed in the room.


End file.
